Kukira tukang parkir
by nimdeguerre
Summary: Going home early could be both hell and heaven for Jihoon. For now, he couldn't decide which one. YET. 2park / Woojin x Jihoon / chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: inconsistent choice of words, aged up and down. I haven't plotted anything because the thought of having Woojin Tukang Parkir!AU just consumed me like a monster (thanks to Zero Base) umm, so don't expect much :)

.

.

.

.

Jihoon melirik jam di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.45. Sudah 5 menit mata kuliah jam kedua Jihoon selesai dan dia masih diam di dalam kelas, kertas bekas menulis catatan yang antara ada dan tiada masih berserakan di atas mejanya. Antara ada dan tiada maksudnya cuma ada potongan-potongan ucapan dosennya tadi dan ada coretan tally dari berapa kali dosennya bicara "benar toh" sepanjang satu setengah jam perkuliahan. Ya, Jihoon emang kurang kerjaan. Saking kurang kerjaannya, dia masih belum beranjak dari kelasnya buat mikir "makan siang di kampus atau di rumah ya?" "pulang sekarang apa nongkrong sampe sore dulu ya enaknya?" dan pikiran-pikiran nggak bermutu lainnya.

Brak brak brak.

"Kelas udah selesai kan? Mau dikunci nih," petugas jurusan membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon dengan gedoran nggak santainya.

"Ih biasa juga ga dikunci sih, Mang. Bingung nih gue mau ke mana lagi udah nggak ada mata kuliah." Jihoon udah biasa ngobrol dengan petugas ini sampai ngomong pun udah pake lo-gue.

"Ya pulang lah. Betah amat lo di kampus," ujar Si Mamang sambil memainkan kunci di jarinya.

"Lo nggak pernah pulang jam segini sih, Mang. Tuh parkiran rasanya bikin mau pindah ke Meikarta." Setelah ngomong begitu, Jihoon tetap membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju parkiran karena 1) Ucup nggak bales chat-nya buat nongkrong bareng 2) Ternyata Bunda masak Honey Butter Chicken hari ini.

"Inget ayam di rumah, Hoon, inget, masih anget. Kalau pun udah ga anget, masih bisa diangetin, Hoon. Sabar.." Jihoon mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri setelah melihat deretan motor yang parkirnya super dempet dan bahkan ada yang menghalangi motor keluar. Jihoon beringsut maju dan menyadari kalau motornya ada di lapisan terdalam which means Jihoon harus mengangkat dan menggeser beberapa motor di belakangnya supaya bisa keluar.

Jihoon memperhatikan beberapa motor di depannya sebentar,"Hmm.. Beat, Revo, AND FRIGGIN NMAX. Ini gimana gue bisa pulang Ya Tuhan!"

Rambut Jihoon udah berantakan karena frustasi sendiri, matanya menjelajah seisi parkiran dan biasanya ada Abang-abang yang bantuin motor keluar di setiap belokan tapi tumben itu sepi banget. "Lagi pada makan siang apa ya?" pikir Jihoon.

Beruntung mata Jihoon masih normal dan melihat di pintu keluar parkir ada satu orang abang lagi duduk. Dengan sigap Jihoon berjalan cepat menghampiri seseorang yang akan dijadikan penolongnya. Sang Abang - Jihoon mau menyebutnya dengan respect karena orang ini akan jadi penolongnya - lagi menyesap kopi hitam panas di gelas aqua waktu Jihoon minta tolong dan malah nggak sengaja meneguk kebanyakan saat melihat Jihoon, wajah memerah akibat panas dan rambut yang sempat diacak-acak oleh dirinya sendiri.

"AAK PANAS PANAS BANGS- ada apa ya?" Sang Abang berusaha bersikap tenang seakan-akan tenggorokan dan lidahnya nggak baru aja terbakar.

"Itu bang, tolong bantu keluarin motor saya. Posisinya di dalem susah keluar."

"Loh emang nggak pake pelicin?" tanya sang Abang sambil tertawa kecil mendengar gurauannya sendiri.

"Hah? Kenapa, Bang?"

"Nggak. Motor lo di sebelah mana? Ayok."

Jihoon berjalan di depan untuk menuju motornya yang terjebak. Dalam hati dia berdoa sepenuh hati supaya nggak ada spion patah atau helm yang menggelinding dan pecah. Sambil menunggu dan berdoa, pandangan mata Jihoon jatuh ke tangan sang abang yang lagi menggeser motor segede dosa dengan urat-urat tanda keperkasaan menghiasi tangannya. Nggak berhenti sampai di situ, mata Jihoon menelusuri wajah sang abang yang lagi serius, alis bertaut fokus dan gingsul yang muncul karena sang abang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tanpa disadari, motor Jihoon udah bertengger manis di sampingnya mengarah ke pintu keluar parkir. Buru-buru dia mengalihkan pandangan dengan memasukkan kunci motor untuk membuka bagasi motor.

"Makasih banyak ya, Bang. Kalo nggak ada lo kayaknya gue tinggal deh nih motor trus gue balik naik ojek." ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan peralatan tempur dari dalam jok.

"Gue saranin aja sih ya kalo emang lo niat pulang cepat, mendingan nggak usah bawa motor."

Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk karena sibuk memakai jaket, masker, dan helm. Sang Abang masih berdiri di samping motor Jihoon, nungguin uang parkir apa ya? Akhirnya Jihoon mengeluarkan dompet untuk menyiapkan KTM dan STNK sekaligus uang dua ribuan buat sang Abang.

"Nih, Bang. Makasih ya sekali lagi." Jihoon pun melesat meninggalkan sang Abang yang terdiam memperhatikan uang dua ribu di tangan kirinya yang luntur kebiru-biruan karena tercuci bersama celana jeans. Sang Abang sadar, ternyata bukan hanya uang dua ribu itu saja yang luntur, tapi harapannya untuk tahu siapa orang yang baru ditolongnya tersebut pun luntur, terbang menghilang seperti asap knalpot motor berisik yang ia rakit di bengkel teknik jurusannya.

Karena sesungguhnya sang abang bukanlah abang parkir, melainkan mahasiswa teknik mesin tingkat dua bernama Park Woojin.

Pagi itu kesunyian rumah keluarga Jihoon terpecahkan dengan kebisingan alarm dari handphone si anak tunggal. Bunyi alarm itu entah kenapa terasa berbeda. Lambat laun dengan mata yang masih kebuka sedikit, Jihoon sadar alunan musik yang keluar dari handphone-nya, sebuah suara yang di-setting untuk weekend, waktu untuk Jihoon bangun lebih lambat dari biasanya. Lebih lambat. Hmm.. BERARTI SEKARANG JIHOON TERLAMBAT? Rasanya kayak disiram air dingin seember. Dia langsung ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi dilanjutkan dengan semprotan parfum dan tekad untuk nggak keluar kelas. Sambil berjalan ke garasi, Jihoon mengeluarkan handphone.

7.45

Gaes, titip bangku ya plis

Gue baru jalan dari rumah

Nanti gue beliin es teh coco deh

Tanpa melihat balasan, Jihoon memasukkan kembali handphone-nya ke dalam tas. Hari ini Jihoon ada jadwal Mata Kuliah Umum jam 8 di gedung yang lumayan jauh dari tempat parkir kampus. Sebenernya Jihoon nggak masalah duduk di mana aja, tapi kalo kelas MKU mah beda soalnya kelasnya ini cukup besar dan digabung sama fakultas lain. Semester ini Jihoon kedapetan kelas yang digabung dengan anak Teknik. Sebagai anak bahasa, tentu aja Jihoon punya prejudice tersendiri terhadap mereka. Ya serem lah, eksklusif lah, solid lah, dan lain lain. Maka dari itu, Jihoon memilih untuk duduk di sekitaran temen sekelas jurusannya.

Mendekati kampus, Jihoon baru inget kalau datang ke parkiran jam 8 lewat sama dengan latihan otot, kesabaran, dan rasa pusing. Setelah struggling nyari parkir kosong dan pasrah dapet parkir di lantai 4, Jihoon lari-lari menuruni tangga parkir untuk mengejar waktu toleransi keterlambatan yaitu 15 menit. Jihoon melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan 8.10.

Pas waktu Jihoon membuka pintu, dosen baru mulai mengabsen. Mata Jihoon bergerak cepat memindai bangku kosong di tengah-tengah, tempat dia biasa duduk sama temen-temennya tapi hasilnya nihil. Yang tersisa hanya 4 bangku paling belakang dekat pintu.

Jihoon pasrah lagi, menjatuhkan pantatnya ke bangku empuk kelas itu sambil mengeluarkan buku big boss serta pulpen pilot yang cuma jadi hiasan di mejanya. Atau kalau Jihoon rajin, ada tambahan coretan nggak penting di bukunya nanti.

Di sela kegiatan itu, Jihoon nggak sadar kalau ada orang yang sejak dia buka pintu dengan napas terengah dan muka memerah sedang memperhatikan dirinya dari pojok kiri kelas, memelintir uang dua ribuan luntur.


	2. Chapter 2

_Woojin's_

Yerim terlonjak kaget saat mau masuk ke kamar mandi tapi pintunya justru terbuka lebih dulu. Menampilkan sosok woojin yang berbalut handuk kuning udah agak dekil dikit di pinggangnya dan masih basah dari tetesan rambutnya yang habis sampoan.

"Buset pagi bener. Abis mimpi enak ya lo bang?" celetuknya sambil menggeser tubuh Woojin supaya nggak menghalangi pintu.

"Sok tau nak kecil. Orang abang-" yak belum kelar merepet dan menjelaskan, Yerim udah nutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kekuatan berlebihan.

"MIII, YERIM BANTING-BANTING PINTU KAMAR MANDI TUH!" adu Woojin ke maminya yang lagi nyiapin sarapan. Sayup-sayup dia denger Yerim ngomong "dasar cepu". Hehehe. Biarin, siapa suruh durhaka sama abang.

Woojin masuk ke kamarnya, melirik ke jam weker di sebelah tempat tidurnya menunjuk ke angka 6 dan 3. Terlalu pagi sebenernya untuk seorang Woojin yang jam segini harusnya masih di alam mimpi. Yang kalo pun ada kelas pagi, Woojin akan bangun 30 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Memakai kaos asal-asalan atau bahkan baju kemarin.

"Ngapain dandan cakep-cakep kalo belajar doang? Ga ada yang bisa digebet ini, liat aja noh muka udah pada kayak aki sama karburator," bela Woojin kapan hari saat Youngmin ngasih wejangan sebelum wisuda dan ninggalin kampus. Yang cuma bisa dijawab dengan desahan. Ya Youngmin kan juga anak teknik mesin, masa disamain sama isian kendaraan?

Tapi hari ini beda. Kalo semester 1 dan 2 kelas MKU Woojin bareng sama FIK dan FMIPA, semester ini rasanya udah kayak martabak telor spesial. Wanginya bikin ngiler.

Yap, semester ini Woojin gabung anak bahasa. Walau pun tiap jurusan punya karakter tersendiri dan nggak bisa digeneralisasi, tapi buat Woojin sekelas sama mereka itu ibarat kebocoran angin surga. Nikmat, seger.

Alasan Woojin bangun pagi itu ada dua. Pertama, supaya dia bisa dandan serapi mungkin. Yang kasual tapi tetep menarik perhatian. Kedua, supaya dia bisa milih tempat duduk yang efisien; bisa buat merhatiin matkul dan merhatiin calon gebetan. Sempurna.

Hari ini pilihan Woojin jatuh pada kemeja putih garis biru tipis, dimasukin ke dalam celana jeans robek-robek, dan nggak lupa digulung sampe siku. Lumayan, pamer urat-urat tanda keperkasaan. Ditambah lagi dengan semprotan parfum merk kapak hasil ngebujuk mami waktu belanja jajanan di supermarket. Sret sret sret. Beres.

Woojin sampe di parkiran dalam keadaan nggak sepi tapi nggak rame juga, seenggaknya cukup buat parkir deket pintu keluar tanpa harus senggol spion motor mahasiswa lain.

Sayangnya, cukup ramenya keadaan tempat parkir berbeda dengan kelas MKU dia jam segini. Nggak apa-apa deh kalo sepi mah Woojin bisa catching up with sleep 15 atau 30 menit. Lah ini masih dikunci maleeennn.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian petugas gedung MKU mulai membuka kelas satu per satu. Woojin ngucapin makasih ke bapak itu dan nggak ketinggalan salam pas masuk kelas kosong. Jaga-jaga aja.

Waktu yang cuma sisa sedikit sebelum kelas mulai, dimanfaatkan Woojin untuk mengasah skill nya. Nggak, Woojin nggak ngerakit tamiya atau lego buat nunggu jam 8 melainkan buka handphone dan menyentuh satu aplikasi di folder edutainment.

Tebak-tebakan cak lontong.

Hiburan yang mengedukasi kalo kata Bang Ong.

Bang Ong ini juga yang menyulut sikap kompetitif Woojin. Pasalnya, kalo ketemu di kantek, dia suka tiba-tiba ngasih pertanyaan.

Misalnya, "Murid rajin belajar biar apa, Jin? 6 kotak, huruf ketiga N."

Woojin tertawa ngeledek, "Gampil itu mah. Murid rajin belajar biar piNtar!"

"Salah lo. Murid rajin belajar biar kanAja! Masa murid mau rajin belajar malah dilarang-larang. Sono beliin gue teh kotak."

Iya, kalo woojin ga bisa jawab atau salah, disuruh beliin teh kotak. Kan bangsul.

"Gue doain linguistik lo ngulang bang," Woojin misuh sambil beranjak mematuhi perintahnya.

Balik lagi ke situasi Woojin sekarang. Kelas udah dimulai tapi belum diabsen karena ada toleransi 15 menit. Jadi selama waktu itu biasa dipake untuk perkenalan atau mengulang materi pertemuan sebelumnya.

Saat sang dosen mulai mengabsen, pintu kelas terbuka, menyajikan seorang sosok yang ngebawa separuh hati woojin dari parkiran kampus kemarin.

All Woojin could think of is pink. Sosok itu, pipi gembilnya, sweater paw nya. Lelaki merah jambu, bolehkah kutahu namamu?

Woojin merutuk dalam hati, "sok puitis anjir kebanyakan main sama bang Ong."

"PARK Jihoon" absen sang dosen. Dan seketika itu juga lelaki merah jambu mengangkat tangan.

Tuhan lagi sayang banget kayaknya sama Woojin hari ini. Hehe. Jadinya Woojin ga perlu repot-repot manggil dia si lelaki merah jambu lagi.

Sekarang Woojin percaya sama Einstein kalo waktu itu relatif. Kayak sekarang ini, otak Woojin lagi kocar-kacir kaget karena sayup-sayup suara dosen bilang "sebelum perkuliahan ditutup, ada yang mau bertanya?" Padahal Woojin kan belom nyiapin speech buat ngomong sama cowok pink bernama Jihoon itu, gimana caranya memperkenalkan diri yang keren.

Dengan impulsif Woojin nyamber post it pink neon punya temen sebelahnya, menuliskan empat bait kata yang melintas di pikirannya yang berakhir ditempelkan di uang dua ribuan dari Jihoon. Uang itu dilipet sedemikian rupa supaya warna pink neon menarik perhatian yang tertuju.

Woojin ngeraup barangnya di atas meja tanpa ada niatan masukin ke dalem tas. Yang ada di pikiran dia cuma nyamperin Jihoon sebelum orangnya keluar dan baru bisa ketemu lagi minggu depan.

Woojin mengetuk bahu Jihoon pelan. Pria yang dimaksud mendongak, ada sebersit 'kayak pernah liat' di pandangan matanya waktu ngeliat ke Woojin.

"Sorry. Umm.. Ini umm yang kemarin. Umm.. Uang lo." Woojin merasa beruntung kali ini dia cuma gagap bukannya merepet kayak petasan kawinan.

Tapi tetep, setelah Jihoon ngambil uang dari tangannya, Woojin langsung sok cool bilang, "Gue duluan ya." Takut detak jantungnya kedengeran.

Sayangnya, Woojin ga liat kalo wajah Jihoon lagi-lagi memerah, oke pink. Dan hampir menyaingi warna post it yang lagi di baca. Gimana ga bersemu, kalo isi post it dari Woojin itu:

 _Jalan jalan sambil mikir_

 _Ga sengaja kesandung paku_

 _Aku bukan tukang parkir_

 _Tapi kamu boleh parkir dihatiku_

 _Chat me maybe: woozeend_

Pokoknya kalo nggak ada chat yang masuk ke Katalk Woojin, dia mau nyalahin bang Ong. Lagian ngapain anak bahasa nongkrong di kantek. Jadi ketularan kan nyepikin orang kayak begini.

P.s.

Hola! Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf if there is any one who read this feeling offended because I portrayed Woojin as mirip tukang parkir. Aku pun biasanya kalo lagi baca cerita Woojin yang berulang kali menekankan betapa ehem buluk dan dekilnya Woojin, I'd stop reading right away. So, let's refrain ourselves to mention these two words, okay? Ingetin aku juga ya kalo mulai melenceng yang degrading dia atau member lain.

Thank you. Maafin panjang banget note nya.


End file.
